Mi historia
by Halunke Prisioner
Summary: Esta historia me estuvo rodeando por la cabeza un rato espero les guste TW


Esta historia es completamente un universo alterno espero les guste.

El teatro es un arte hay quienes tienen el don como mi hermana y hay otro que por mas que lo intentemos ese arte esta totalmente fuera de nuestras manos.

Mi hermana esta trabajando en un pequeño teatro cerca de la casa de nuestros padres pero esa no es la historia principal, la historia se centra en mi (suena muy poco modesto lo se, lo cambiare después) esto me paso hace ya un tiempo.

Fue en la primer obra de mi hermana la obra era de risa y por alguna extraña razón mi hermana había aceptado estar en ella, después me enteraría el por que.

La obra desde el comienzo fue muy divertida hasta que mi mente se perdió en el salio, El. El chico más guapo que había visto, era hermoso, ojos grises, muy buen cuerpo, una hermosa voz, tenía el cabello rapado y unos tatuajes en el brazo. Desde que salio me enamore de el. Interpretaba al amigo de mi hermana en la obra, pero obviamente era actuación cuando salio a escenario era divertido, hacia bromas y demás estupideces. Eso me encanto de el, bueno no en realidad lo que me cambio fueron sus ojos y los sentimientos que transmitían.

Al cabo de dos horas que duro la obra, mi hermana me invito a los vestidores para presentarme a todos sus colegas. Al llegar tras bastidores todos se emocionaron, por mi parte no entendí muy bien el por que y por parte de mi hermana era como si fuera lo mas. Ya en la platica todos estaban emocionados ya que para ser la primer función había mucha gente y eso los alegro a todos al grado de irnos a un pequeño bar cerca del centro de la cuidad.

Pasadas varios tragos me explicaron el por que su extraño comportamiento cuando me conocieron.

-A ver si entendí se alegraron por que me conocieron ya que yo inspire a mi hermana de entrar en su obra- dije intentando comprender pues en mi cabeza no cabía la idea de ser yo la que halla inspirado a mi hermana, luego Cisa hablo.

-Recuerdas ese día que estuve deprimida por causa de Ernesto- Haciéndome recordar que fue de los peores días en la que la había visto.

-Si lo recuerdo-

-Entonces recordaras lo que me dijiste debo decir fue un gran discurso, pues de ese discurso la depresión salio de mi cuerpo y acepte estar en la producción-Luego hablo el chico que para ese momento ya me había enterado de su nombre Max

-Cuando llego aquí al teatro nos sorprendimos de la alegría con la que llego pues la vimos muy deprimida así que después ella ayudo a planear toda la obra-Luego de esto mi hermana se levanto y fue por otra ronda de cervezas.

-Me permites este baile-Me pregunto Max tomando mi mano para jalarme hacia el.

-No...Se bailar lo siento-

-No te preocupes yo te guío-

-Pee ro-

-Solo relájate-

-Esta bien-Tomando su mano para el jalarme.

En la pista de baile me tomo de la cintura y guío el baile hasta el final de la canción. Al terminar me llevo de regreso a la mesa y todos se nos quedaron viendo extrañamente, bueno aunque sea para mí fue extraño.

Al ver el reloj de mi mano note lo tarde que ya era y que mañana tenia cita y de seguir aquí no me levantaría hasta pasada la cita así que por mucho que me quisiera quedar no podía.

-Bueno chicos me voy mañana tengo que madrugar y si no lo hago ahora no me levantare mañana bye-

-Como te iras- Pregunto Max

-En taxi ya que vine con ustedes no se preocupen marcare llegando-

-Como que marcaras yo te acompaño claro si me lo permite Cisa-Dijo Max decidido y para cuando vi a mi hermana supe lo que estaba pensando.

-Claro tú eres el más indicado-

-Pero no no te tienes que preocupar me iré sola se cuidarme-

-Claro como la ves que te caíste y te torciste el tobillo no pudiste caminar en dos semanas-

-Entonces esta decidido a ver esta cerca no tardare-Para este momento me había quedado sin palabras pues como si fueran mis padres decidieron que no podía irme sola. Lo que no note fue en que momento me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Ya estas feliz?-Pregunte un tanto molesta cuando el taxi arranco, al mirarlo tenia una linda sonrisa torcida y luego dijo.

-Estaré feliz cuando te deje sana y salva en tu casa-Afirmo un tanto arrogante.

-Este bien pero no por que lo necesite si no por que después de revisar mi bolso note que no traigo cambio para pagar eh-

-Esta bien acepto eso pero espero que en la semana te pueda invitar un cafe o algo parecido digo si te parece-

-Claro pero...-

-Nada de peros anda-

-Bueno esta bien en donde te voy a ver-

-Yo tengo auto te paso a recoger te parece-La verdad en cuanto me dijo eso las piernas las sentí débiles.

El taxista reconoció fácilmente la dirección así que le fue aun más fácil llegar, mientras que Max iba intentado procesar la dirección para no perderse.

-Ya casi llegamos en la que sigue da vuelta señor-Al dar la vuelta a lo lejos vi a mi exnovio.

-Que hace aqui-Pregunte un poco para mi misma el problema fue que Max lo escucho.

-¿Quien?-

-Mi ex se llama Nathan tenia mucho que no lo veía es raro debe de pasarle algo ven acompáñame-

-Claro-

Nos bajamos del taxi y pago y yo me adelante, mientras que el pagaba.

-Nate hola que milagro, como estas, que haces por aquí-

-Pues bien nena pasaba por aquí para pedirte consejo-

-Conseja para que y ahora que hiciste-

-Bueno que tan malo crees que soy-

-Mucho en realidad mucho-Para ese momento note que Max no estaba cerca y de inmediato voltee a buscarlo y lo vi alejadose de donde estábamos.

-Nate me esperas un momento-

-Claro nena-

-Te vas si despedirte eso no es de caballeros-dije jalándolo del brazo y volteándolo hacia mi.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir-

-OH no te preocupes es que tenia tiempo de no verlo pero dime a que hora pasaras por mi-

-Sigue en pie-

-Pues claro o para ti no-

-Pues como vi la alegría de ver a tu ex pensé que lo del cafe seria para otro día-

-No claro que no esta teniendo problemas con su novia y me pide consejos para resolver su problema-

-¿Su novia? -

-Asumo que no te iras hasta que te cuente la historia cierto así que vamos a mi depa te invito algo-

-Esta bien deja hablar para decir que no llegare al bar después de todo-

-Claro por mi no hay problema-

-Nate ven vamos a tomar un cafe-

-En serio a esta hora-

-Claro crees que despreciaría un delicioso cafe a cualquier hora ven te presento a alguien-Acercándose Nate y ubicarse a mi lado para poder presentarse.

-Nathan el es Max, Max el es Nathan-

-Mucho gusto me llamo Nathan Sykes-

-Yo soy Max George-

-Genial vamos dentro que me muero de frío-Abrí la puerta del edificio y entre seguida de los dos.

-Ahora que pasa con ustedes dos-Pregunte intentando romper la tensión que por un momento se formo a nuestro alrededor.

-O cierto a eso venia pues veras creo me esta engañando pero ella afirma que no es cierto-Pero antes de continuar el otro invitado dijo.

-Bueno creo me retiro-

-Pero no te quedas a escuchar la historia-

-No te preocupes me la contaras otro día-

-Esta bien ¿A que hora pasaras por mi?-

-Cierto te paso a recoger como a las tres tocare el timbre de abajo para que salgas te parece-

-Si y gracias por lo del taxi OH lo olvidaba ten-Tendiéndole un billete.

-Nada...nada de pagar yo dije que traería es mi palabra-Cuando intervino Nate

-Borreguita te dijo que el pagaría entonces déjalo que page-

-Pe...ro-

-Nada de peros te veo mañana bye-

Y se retiro, después de una hora platicando con Nate el se fue ya un poco mas animado, se retiro dejándome casi perdida en mi cama, hasta que sonó mi celular. Al cogerlo note que era un mensaje de un numero desconocido, lo abrí y decía "Duerme bien pequeña hasta mañana que sueñes con los angelitos atte.: Max Posdata: Tu hermana me dio tu numero espero no molestarte" A lo que yo respondí "Yo también espero soñar con los angelitos y no te preocupes de ella lo espero todo adiós angelito hasta mañana". Bueno para este momento ni yo me creía el mensaje que le había mandado pero ni modo ya lo debió de haber leído ya veremos que pasa mañana.

Después del mensaje no habrán pasado más allá de unas seis horas cuando mi despertador empezó a sonar para ir a la cita con el proveedor de alimentos en la cafetería.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana es celular volvió a sonar con otro mensaje pero ahora este era de Nate que decía" hola nena te parece mañana salir conmigo al cine" por lo que obviamente respondí que si. Después me mando la hora y donde nos veríamos. Ya a las doce termino la reunión con el proveedor y me fui a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa.

Y unos minutos antes de las tres sonó el timbre del edificio anunciando que ya había llegado.

Encendí el interfone para decirle que podía subir pero me dijo que esperaría abajo así que rápidamente termine de arreglarme y baje para encontrarme con el, cuando lo vi se veía mejor que como lo había visto ayer, para este día traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera sin mangas negra mas una chaqueta de cuero. No esta de más decir que me quede sin palabras por un momento. Se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Conozco un restaurante precioso te parece ir a comer ahí-

-Claro-Ya dentro del coche puso la radio y empezamos a platicar de música luego pasamos al teatro y note cierto brillo en sus ojos al hablar del teatro de como había empezado y su fallido intento en dedicarse a la música. Luego hablamos de mí, de mi carrera y demás cosas.

Cuando llegamos note que el restaurante era una extraña mezcla entre formal e informal las mesas eran rusticas pero los adornos no lo eran, parecía que antes era una casa.

-Cuando los dueños de la casa decidieron venderla, dos chefs que apenas empezaban compraron la casa para hacerla su restaurante, ¿Viste el jardín de rosas?-Me pregunto de la nada

-Claro esta precioso por que-

-Por que también tiene su historia, los dos chefs eran amigos de muchos años desde la primaria imagínate llegando a la preparatoria se alejaron y prometieron verse pronto pero cada uno se fue a otra escuela lo que no supieron fue en que momento pensaron en lo mismo esto fue cuando eligieron la carrera ya que los dos eligieron ser grandes chefs por separado y terminaron entrando en la misma escuela-En este momento tuve que intervenir

-A ver espera me esta diciendo que casi casi como novela de Televisa sus destinos se encontraron-

-Jajaja si así de a Televisa-

-Espera y en que momento entran las rosas-Pregunte un poco confundida

-Paciencia chica paciencia después de darse cuenta que estudiarían lo mismo se juntaron otra ves y como te dije compraron esta casa al pasar los años y en cada pelea que tenían algunos de los dos compraba un pequeño rosal y lo plantaban al pasar los años los rosales florecieron demasiado bien aquí y cada vez que terminas de comer te regalan una rosa, es de lo mas extraño que he visto-Agrego un tanto alegre.

-Que increíble y esta precioso muy bueno elección Max-

-Gracias no estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría pero cuando oí de este lugar en lo primero que pensé fue en ti-Por obvia razones estaba roja o aunque sea yo me sentía así.

-Nunca me había dicho algo como eso gracias-

-No gracias a ti por que eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo-Antes de poder hablar llego el mesero para tomar la orden.

-Bienvenidos a la Bella Rosa soy Jay su mesero y estoy a sus ordenes-

-Gracias Jay cierto primero nos traes algo de tomar ¿Que deseas de tomar?-Me pregunto pero no tenia palabras y luego después de tragar un poco logre articular palabra.

-De que cervezas tienen-

-Tenemos de varias-

-Déme una de la casa-Respondió el.

-Que sean dos-Afirme antes que el mesero se fuera

-Pensé que no ibas a querer tomar-

-No si se me antojo además esta un poco caluroso-

Después la plática se dio de la manera mas tranquila pues hablamos de todo y de nada, luego pregunto en que trabajaba y cuando le respondí se sorprendió ya que pensaba que era otra cosa diferente pues al parecer mi hermana nunca le quiso decir en que trabajaba.

-A que esa Cisa no te preocupes esta loca-

-Por que crees que quiso decir nada-

-La verdad no lo se debe ser que quería hacerte pensar, bueno esa es una opción yo que se-En ese momento llego el mesero con las cervezas y con la carta.

-La sugerencia del chef es filete a la crema con verduras-

-Me podrías mostrar el menú-

-Claro señorita también esta la sopa del día que es una deliciosa combinación de verduras caldo de pescado-

-Mmm...Eso suena delicioso pero hace mucho calor como para caldo asi que no nos podri esperar un poco-Y diriji la mirada hacia Max, debo decir que por un mometo esos ojos me dejaron atonita pero por suerte mi inconsiente me aviso y recupere la voz en unos cuantos momentos.

-Mira mi familia tiene una extraña manera de comer se piden varios platillos y se ponen al centro así todos comen de todo podemos pedí un plato fuerte y pedimos varias entradas te parece bien-

-En realidad se me hace una idea magnifica creo nunca se me habría ocurrido-Y le hice señas al mesero para que nos atendiera.

Antes de irnos el pidió los postres y yo pedí los cafes.

-Se te antoja un cafe después de la comida siempre es algo delicioso-

-Quien te dijo adicta al cafe-

-Fue Nathan pero no lo considero una adicción sino mas bien un placer-Le dije ya dando un sorbo a la taza entre mis manos y luego vino el postre yo pedí un pequeño paste de dulce de leche y el pidió un pastel de zarzamora y seguimos platicando.

Ya al terminar la comida, el mesero llego con un pequeño ramo de rosas y me lo entrego.

-Que tengan una excelente tarde y esperamos verlos muy pronto-Y así se despidió nuestro mesero.

Después de eso salimos y nos fuimos a un parque cerca del restaurante. Y en este seguimos conversando hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, que fue cuando note la hora y lo tarde que ya era.

-Ya me tengo que ir me podría llevar-

-Que ya te tengo que dejar de ver no seas así un ratito mas anda-

-Tenemos un rato en lo que llegamos y te invito un cafe o lo que quieras anda es que mañana tengo una cita-

-¿Una cita con quien?-

-¿Celoso? No verdad cálmate es el proveedor de la cafetería pero en la tarde voy a ver a Nate-

-¿A Nate? Y a donde van a ir si se puede saber-

-Claro celosito vamos ir al cine pero no te puedes poner celoso ya que no me has pedido ser tu chica-Obviamente me sorprendí mucho de mis palabras ya que después de decirlas las pensé

-Lo siento no quería decir esto-dije Un tanto preocupada por su respuesta

Pero antes de hablar se formo en sus labios una linda sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto pero teniendo en cuenta que esta es nuestra primera cita no quería verme muy urgido-

-No no te ves urgido-Dije tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la mía, mirándolo a los ojos grises tan hermosos que tenía.

-Bueno ya que lo dices ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

-Claro-Dándole ese beso que hacia mucho me retenía y al parecer el también pues el beso fue lento pero intenso, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, al mirarlo el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me acerco otra ves para otro beso.


End file.
